


Bully You Till I Come

by NoobieTasha



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Slow Build, bullying for sexual entertainment, has scenes from beginning chapters, weird title but I tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobieTasha/pseuds/NoobieTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Atsushi, the catcher of Mihoshi high, finds himself attracted to Mihashi Ren in a not so normal way. Every whimper, every squeak, every time Mihashi shows fear, Atsushi finds himself unable to over come his most base emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when it started

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now, I know what you're probably thinking, why would I write a Atsushi Hatake/Mihashi Ren story? And all that I can honestly say is that, since this was my first time writing a Fanfiction (and I haven't been writing many storys anyway) I didn't want to screw it up by making the characters' personalities different from how they normally were, and since Hatake was the one with the least amount of character development (I cheated) I decided why the heck not. Also, the scenes that he's in are when Mihashi is at his worst(and in my opinion I always want to eat Mihashi up when he's like that, and maybe Hatake feels the same), so I figured I could turn it into a pleasure thing.
> 
> It's not long and I do want to make a part two or more, but it all just depends on if I can work out the story right. So, I hope you enjoy it and any feedback at all will help me a lot. 
> 
> Oh yeah this is not an original story of my own all of the characters and some of the settings come from ookiku furikabutte, so, give props to the mangaka.

Atsushi couldn’t say when he started to enjoy Mihashi’s pain. Just that the first signs of him in fear would send a jolt of pleasure right to his groin. It wasn’t always like that; he could honestly say that during the beginning of his junior high school years he hated Mihashi.

He couldn’t stand him, everything about him pissed him off, from his personality to the fact that he always made the team lose. And he truly couldn’t say when those feelings turned from hate to something more perverse. But he did know that by the time he was a senior in junior high, his bullying would leave him a confused mess of unrelieved sexual frustration. 

So, he was both glad and disappointed when he found out Mihashi would be leaving Mihoshi and going to a different school for high school. And he found he was better able to enjoy his school life without Mihashi in it. 

In fact his team was about to have a practice game with Kanou as the pitcher, the person he always felt should have been the ace. Even if the team they were about to face was new it didn’t matter, he would still enjoy this game, because he could finally play a game with Kanou. 

As he entered the gate he was deep in thought so he didn’t notice when Kanou stopped. Bumping into him and almost knocking him over, he grabbed the gate next to him to stop himself from falling. Catching his balance, Atsushi then turned to Kanou, intending to scold him for stopping so suddenly, when he saw Kanou’s face.

“Kanou, what’s up?”

Turning to him with a stunned look on his face Kanou stuttered out, “I just saw Mihashi.” 

Atsushi was not expecting those words to come out of Kanou’s mouth. He felt just as stunned as Kanou looked and his pulse sped up as he looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Mihashi’s slight figure somewhere on the field.

Looking back at Kanou when he failed to see what he was searching for, “What? Where?”

“He ran that way.”

A jolt of excitement went through him as Kanou pointed in the direction of the club house. And he left without another word hurrying to catch Mihashi, heart pounding with every step he took.

He got to the club house just in time to see Mihashi run around a corner. Forcing himself to slow down, letting Mihashi get to his hiding spot, so he could corner him, waiting a moment, until he couldn't take it anymore and had to go in the direction Mihashi had gone in. 

He looked around and almost immediately he was able to spot Mihashi’s figure, curled up on the ground, hiding behind the bushes. The curved of Mihashi’s back, the movement of his clothes that gave away his trembling, the soft sounds of fear he was making, all worked to drive Atsushi closer to his end. His mouth was dry and his pants were so tight he was sure circulation was being cut off down there, not that it helped. 

He was too excited. He had to calm down or he would lose control of the situation. Tearing his eyes away from the mesmerizing way Mihashi's body shook with each breath he took in, he distracted himself with pulling at his pants, trying to loosen them and make the bulge in the front less noticeable, before turning his attention back to Mihashi. Narrowing his eyes with glee, when he saw his actions still went unnoticed by Mihashi, He barked out,

“What are you doing here!?” 

Enjoying the way Mihashi jumped in fear before turning wide eyes in his direction.

“What, you weren’t happy ruining our junior high years and just had to try to ruin some other team’s chances at baseball!?” He continued, not giving Mihashi a chance to reply, watching the way tears gathered in Mihashi’s eyes and fell over, leaving wet tracks on his cheeks. 

“Or is this some way for you to try to get revenge on us ‘cause we didn’t accept you as our ace!?” 

Mihashi literally flinched like each word he heard was stabbing him, and Atsushi had to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling. He was delirious with joy, that Mihashi still reacted the same, that his words still had such an influence on him. 

He looked down at Mihashi, who was a sniveling mess of snot and tears, and had the urge to reach out and touch one of the tears falling down Mihashi’s face, fascinated that he was the one who made him like that.

He was just leaning forward to follow that urge, when he caught himself, and instead lifted his foot, planting it firmly onto the wall near Mihashi’s head.

And he was rewarded for his efforts when Mihashi let out a squeak of terror that sent all of the blood rushing to his groin. He was getting ready to grab Mihashi to−̶ 

The bushes started rustling and a guy in the Nishiura uniform stepped out, making Atsushi jump back. He gave Mihashi one last glare, secretly enjoying the way he ducked his head with a shudder of fear, and walked past the other guy, hoping he could keep it together until he was out of sight. This was going to be one long game.


	2. The load released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is chapter two. With this one I did a jump in time and made them older. So, enjoy.

Three years have gone by since that game. And since then, even though Atsushi ran into Mihashi during games, he hasn’t had another opportunity to get as close to Mihashi as he did before.

Now was his first day of college, and he was looking forward to being able to continue playing baseball, having gotten in on a sports scholarship. Looking around at the place he was going to be spending his next four years at he felt apprehension make his heart jump. Shaking his head to try to get rid of the feeling, he walked in the direction of the dorm rooms, wanting to get situated.

The college was big, nothing like the high school he had been at, and it took him a couple of minutes to walk around the main building to the back of the campus where the dorms were located. 

Stopping outside the metal doors of the brick building, Atsushi took a breath before pushing the doors open. Harder than necessary it seemed, for the doors slammed off the wall and came back at him. Wincing Atsushi stopped them before they could make even more noise, and walked into the atrium with red cheeks and his head down, not wanting to see the stares pointed his way. 

Taking another, deeper, breath than he did before, Atsushi speed walked to the desk placed conveniently in the pathway, only looking up when he finally got there.   
Behind the desk was a woman, who was giving him such an unamused, he was sure a hole was burning its way right through his body. Not wanting her to think he was one to be pushed around he sent her a glare right back and went on to ask her about his dorm room.

Finally after waiting for seemed like forever, he thought the woman had purposefully made him wait so long, he was given a key and a thick packet of papers, telling the cans and cannots of the dorm. 

Grabbing his stuff he went down the first hallway on the left until he came to door with the numbers 235 in big gold letters on it and his name in one of the slots on the side. He knocked hard on the door, not wanting to walk in on something that he didn’t want to see, before turning the knob and pushing it open. 

Entering his room for the first time, he looked around taking in the way the room was split in two, with identical desk, chair, beds, and closets on each side. One side of the room looking unlived in, while as if to spite the emptiness of its former half the other side was cluttered with stuff, not one surface free of space. 

Seeing the mess of his roommate’s side he couldn’t understand how anyone could get anything done with all that there. Curious as to who this person could be, he searched among the stuff to see if maybe a body was there, and when finding none, he went back outside the room to see the other name tag.   
Name tag: Mihashi Ren

Nodding to himself as he read the name, Atsushi was just turning back to the room, when he did a double take, not sure if he read the name right. Rubbing his hand over his eyes, trying to clear them, he read the name again, gaping at the one name he was not expecting to be there. 

Going back into his room he sat on the bed, trying to take in what this could mean, him and Mihashi in a room together, by themselves, with no one around, sleeping together at night, when it’s dark removing each other's clo- 

No, he stopped himself from thinking of such things. He didn’t want to jump Mihashi when he came back to the room; or rather he was trying to convince his penis of that. Trying to get his penis to not be hard, which just wasn’t happening it seemed. 

Getting up from his bed he went to the door, glancing both ways to make sure Mihashi wasn’t coming back right this instant, before closing the door and locking it. Moving back to his bed, he snapped the button to his jeans and unzipped them, pushing them down off his hips.

Glancing at the door to make sure it wasn’t going to open; he slid down his boxers next, letting his erection spring free from the constricting material. Licking his suddenly dry lips as cool air blew over his skin, making his penis twitch; he reached out his right hand grabbing himself in a loose grip, sliding his hand up slowly in one continuous motion that seemed to last forever.

Gasping a bit, he spotted some lotion lying on the floor on Mihashi’s side of the room, and stared at it, thinking of that same lotion rubbing against him, of smelling like Mihashi. Next thing he knew he was grabbing the lotion and putting some on his hands, taking in the scent of maple, before slicking his hands up and over his erection, rubbing it in, and gasping from the mix of stimulation and scent.

Shuddering at the wet slick feel of lotion, he imagined it was Mihashi’s hand doing this to him instead of his own. He imagined callused fingers rolling over the head of his penis and playing with the foreskin, sliding it away from the slit.

He imagined those same fingers sliding down the length of his penis playing with the vein running down the side, tracing it to the base, until they got to the bush of hair at the bottom, running through it to find the two balls hidden there. He arched his hips off the bed as he thought of Mihashi’s callused fingers running over his scrotum and playing with the testes within. 

Gasping as those imagined fingers squeezed hard before releasing and traveling back up to his penis. He gripped his length in a tighter grip than before, moving his hand up and down in quick motions, thrusting his hips up with the movement of his hand. Groaning out as pleasure spread and intensified. He was oblivious to everything but the shockwaves of pleasure coursing from his penis to the rest of his body.

Tightening his grip even more, gasping and groaning louder. He couldn’t take it anymore, and trust his hips up into his fist one more time releasing his sperm in the air with a cry of pleasure, just as Mihashi walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when it comes to the really perverted stuff, everything just flies right out onto the page. Ah, I just loved putting Atsushi through all of that. ;) I will try to get chapter three out soon, though there are no promises. And of course there's no saying if it will be just as good as the others. Is it alright for me to say I'm proud of this chapter? Well I am, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> (And yes I know I'm a horrible person for ending it like that.)


	3. The guy in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost did not come to be. I had just finished it and my microsoft word program broke. Somehow I fixed it and I was able to get this chapter back. So, enjoy it.

Atsushi sat there, frozen, as Mihashi paused in the doorway, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. His face turning a vivid red color, as his mouthed gaped open and close, too shocked to speak. 

Shuddering in the aftershock of his ejaculation, Atsushi cursed Mihashi’s timing, shoving his penis back into his pants. Sending a glare his way, to make sure he kept quiet, Atsushi was gratified to see Mihashi’s face turn pale, and his eyes drop to the floor in fear. 

Moving to the door, planning to go to the bathroom to clean his hands, Atsushi felt a twinge go straight to his penis, as he saw Mihashi flinch from the corner of his eyes, as he moved passed him to the door, almost bumping into the person standing behind him. Sliding to the side at the last moment, Atsushi narrowly avoided contact and looked at the other guy who had moved at the same time. 

Eyebrows going up as he took in the sight of Nishiura’s ex-catcher. He was slightly startled to see him there; he didn’t think Mihashi had any friends, what with his personality being so poor. But then again he did win his team many games, so he guess there might have been one or two who would over look his flawed behavior. 

He nodded slightly to the guy and kept going, not liking the sticky feeling of the lotion and his own sperm on his hand. He walked down the hall catching the beginning of their conversation, “Hey, wasn’t that the catcher of...” before he turned the corner and couldn’t hear anymore. 

Glancing around the hall he was hoping to find a bathroom, and when that proved futile he looked around for someone who at least looked like they knew where they were going. Spotting someone almost immediately he found out he was going in the wrong direction and had to turn around, going past his room. 

The door was closed and he wondered what they doing in there that they felt the need to close the door, shrugging off the feeling of jealousy he felt creeping up on him Atsushi lengthened his stride suppressing the urge to run back to the room and swing the door open as hard as he could. 

He made it to bathroom, breathing hard from the effort of stopping himself from turning back. Rushing in, he hurriedly washed his hands not liking the mess on them but liking the idea of those two alone together even less. Shaking his hands distractedly he moved to the door, only to, again, almost bump into the very guy he was so concerned about. 

Giving the guy just as startled a look he was receiving, he was about to nod and walk off again when the guy stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Hey, could you wait bit till I’m done; I want to talk to you about something.” 

Slightly surprised that this guy wanted to talk to him, when for three years they’ve run into each other and barely passed a word between them, he nodded. Not feeling as rushed to get back to his room as he was before, with the reason for feelings being here with him. Leaving the bathroom, feeling kind of awkward just standing in the way, he moved to stand outside by the door, again wondering what this guy could want to talk to him about.

Looking in the direction of his room, he saw that the door was cracked open and that Mihashi had his head hanging out, watching him with an intense stare. Retuning the look, he was just opening his mouth intending to say something when Mihashi ducked his head back into the room with a wide eyed look of fear marring his face.

Shrugging to himself, he turned back to the door when he heard it opening. The guy who had wanted to talk to him came out looking frazzled, almost like he was frustrated about something. As Atsushi watched he looked around, his eyebrows getting lower and lower as he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

Atsushi, wondering what the heck he was looking for that made him forget about the “talk” he wanted to have with him, moved so that he was closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder, intending to get his attention. 

He was not expecting the guy to round on him with a glare and a yelled,

“Where were you!? Why did you leave!? I asked you to wait for me!” 

Feeling slightly taken aback to be yelled at like that when he did nothing wrong, Atsushi returned the glare with one just harsh and yelled out,

“I did wait for you! I am here, aren’t I! Geez, give me a break, what kind of person yells at someone for doing what they ask!”

Feeling more exasperated than angry Atsushi waited for the guy to respond back, not sure if he wanted to hear what he had to say now after being treated like this. 

But it seemed his words gave the guy pause, for his face seemed to calm down some and he stopped glaring at Atsushi. Turning abruptly the guy began walking towards the room Atsushi shared with Mihashi, not looking back to see if he was following.

Atsushi followed, of course he did, he was curious about this whole talk thing, and he wondered why he had to wait for the guy in the bathroom, when the room would have been just as good. 

He wasn’t sure if he liked this guy, so far, the first real meeting they had wasn’t going so smoothly. And he could honestly say if this was how the guy was going to act from now on, he didn’t want to count him as one of the people he had to speak with every day.

Entering the room, he saw that Mihashi’s side of the room was bit less messy than it had been before. And Mihashi bed had been cleared of the mess so that he and the guy had somewhere to sit. Atsushi zeroed in on Mihashi taking in the fact that he hadn’t seemed to change much since the last time he had seen him this close. If anything he was shocking similar to how he had been three years ago. Same messy dirty blond hair. Same slight build, like a stiff wind would blow him away. Same golden brown eyes, that always seemed to have a spark of uncertainty in them, although right now his eyes seemed to have grown more confident. Before if Atsushi had been staring at him he would have jumped in fright and curled up into a quivering ball of fear. But right now all his did was look down and fidget as though all he felt was discomfort. 

Not sure if he liked this change that had come about with Mihashi, he decided to worry about it later and turned his attention to the guy sitting next to him. If Mihashi was a the splitting image of how he had looked in high school, this guy had changed so much Atsushi was astounded that he even recognized him, he had grown tall, he was taller than Atsushi now, not only that he had bulked up, his arm two times the size they had been in high school, shoulders being the widest part of his body with his hips and legs being the narrowest. The only thing that didn’t change on him, was his face, it still had the same features of high school. 

Marveling at the two contrasting bodies sitting next to each other, He wondered how one could change so much while the other barely changed at all. He took all of this in as he moved to his bed, waiting for the guy to speak, so he could get this conversation over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did my Abe live up to the Abe of Ookiku? I was scared to even put him in, but he just had to be there. Even though he is known as "that guy" for now and I made him out as a jerk.


	4. The favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. So much fun writing this chapter. Oh it has extra characters that weren't mention in the anime or manga. I hope you enjoy.

Atsushi moved to his bed and sat, waiting for the guy to get to the talk. The guy took a breath and started,

"I know that we are practically strangers, but since you are Mihashi's roommate and was on his team in junior high, and will probably be one of the catchers of the team here?,"

He paused here waiting for Atsushi to give a sign of confirmation before continuing,

"I want to ask a favor of you, just if you wouldn't mind," 

Again he paused to rub his brow, gave Atsushi a suspicious look, like he wasn't sure he could trust him with this favor, but seemed to decide he could for he went on,

"I want you to watch over Mihashi while he is here as your roommate,"

At this Atsushi felt his eyebrows unintentionally rising in surprise, skeptical that he had heard right. This guy wanted him to watch over Mihashi who was perfectly fine as far as he could tell; he glanced over at Mihashi just to be sure and caught him staring at him with an intense look before his gaze dropped.

"I know it sounds like a lot, but I just want you to make sure that he doesn't do anything that would mess with his pitching. Since you were his pitcher before you should know his personally well enough to handle him."

At this Atsushi let a skeptical laugh escape his mouth, unable to keep it in and not wanting to. Was this guy serious? There had to be something wrong with him. He was asking him, the one who bullied Mihashi for three years to watch out for him.

He had even caught Atsushi at it, so why would he seriously ask him to watch over Mihashi? Wanting to laugh again at how ridiculous the situation was Atsushi, looked again at Mihashi to see how he was taking this in and wasn't surprised to see a terrified look come over his face. Looks like the guy hadn't talked it over with him before coming to this decision.

Turning his attention back to the guy, he saw that the guy was offended by his reaction, but Atsushi couldn't really say he cared.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." Atsushi said bluntly, not caring if he was upseting the guy, causing the guy to narrow his eyes at him,

"What do you mean you don't think it would be a good idea!? You were his catcher weren't you!? And you're his catcher now, right!? So, you should want to make sure that he is able to perform at the best of his ability!"

Atsushi couldn't let that go, this guy was getting on his nerves, clenching his teeth as his temper started to rise, Atsushi shouted back,

"Yes! I was his catcher and THAT is why I said it wouldn't be a good idea for me to watch over him! Look at him, for crying out loud, he doesn't like this idea any more than I do! Honestly, why you would think it would be a good idea for the guy who bullied him to look after him is beyond me! And I don't plan to follow through with what you think! God, Mihashi is a grown man now. He's made it this far without me looking after him and I'm not gonna start now!"

If anything those words seemed to make the guy's face turn red with anger and he answered back just as heatedly,

"Of course I know about how you treated Mihashi, but I thought you had grown up a little more in the past three years to be over that stage of bully and victim! Right now he’s going to be your pitcher on this team and you're gonna have to get used to that fact! Too bad you didn't go to the same school as your precious Kanou! Then you wouldn't have to deal with a situation like this!"

Atsushi couldn't say how it happened, but the next thing he knew they were on the floor punches being thrown in a fit of heated fury. Shouted words being said between each punch they threw.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT KANOU-!"

"KANOU IS NOT THE BEST PITCHER OUT THERE, YOU NEED TO GET OVER THIS OBSESSION YOU HAVE WITH HIM-!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH MIHASHI YOURSELF-!"

"AT LEAST I KNOW MIHASHI IS BETTER THAN KANOU-!"

"SAYS WHO-!"

"SAYS THREE YEARS OF US WINNING IN EVERY MATCH WE'VE EVER HAD AGAINST YOUR TEAM-!"

"DAMN YOU!!!"

As they rolled, throwing punches, Atsushi ignored the pain he was experiencing and thought only of beating this guy to a pulp for saying the things he said. He was beyond furious, he did not support Kanou all of these years only to switch over to Mihashi when the time was convenient.

And he didn't plan on doing it now. Damn this guy! He couldn't stand him. Punching harder, not caring that his knuckles were hurting from the impacts, he just wanted to make this guy bleed.

He was so into hurting the guy, that when he went flying through the air he didn't understand what was happening until he landed on the floor with a hard thud, all of the air leaving his body, in one loud, "oof"

Not sure of what had just happened Atsushi struggled to catch his breath while at the same time trying to get back to the guy, wanting to hurt him some more. When somebody landed on top of him cutting off his motions, he instead, moved to pummeling that person. How dear this person try to stop him!? Ignoring the shouts, his only thought was getting to that guy who dared bad mouth Kanou.

"Hold him down!"

"I'm trying! He keeps throwing punches!"

Atsushi felt one of his punches connect hard with flesh, and was satisfied when he heard a yelp of pain,

"Dammit! That hurts! Why won’t this idiot calm down!?"

"Hey don't hit him back we don't want another fight to start while stopping the first!"

"I know that! Hey, how is it going with the other one!?"

"He's just as bad, neither one of them are calming done!"

"Hey Daichi, you take the other one out of the room, and I'll keep this one here!"

"Got it!"

Atsushi heard struggling and shouting, and then silence after the door was slammed.

"Hey, you need to calm down! He's not here anymore!"

Atsushi felt the body on his move, and the moment he did he ran straight for the door intending to get to that guy to-

He was tackled before he could reach the door.

"Why the hell did you let him go!?"

"I figured it was safe, since the other guy's not here anymore!"

"Hey Tomomi, come sit on him and don't let him go no matter what until he is calmed down!"

Again Atsushi felt a body sit on him, this time pining his arms to his sides, making it impossible for him to throw a punch. Angry that he was being stopped, Atsushi lifted his body up into the air trying to force the person off balance. When that didn't work he struggled to get his arms free.

"Outa come help me hold him down! He still wants to go after the other guy!"

"I wonder how Daichi's doing! Do you think we should have sent someone with him!?" 

"No, I think Daichi can handle him on his own, he big after all!"

Atsushi felt his body getting tired, as his repeated efforts weren't working against the two holding him down. Sighing in frustration, Atsushi decided to pretend to calm down so they would let him go.

"Hey, Tomomi he stopped moving. Do you think he calmed down?"

"I'm not sure, I'll let him go, you too, but be on guard for if he tries to run again."

Hearing this Atsushi wanted smile in triumph, but kept it in waiting for them to let him go so he could get to that guy. He waited tensing his muscle as slowly one let him go and then the other. 

He got up slowly so as to not make them suspicious, letting them relax their guard, before suddenly turning and running into one of them, causing them to fall to the ground.

Getting back to his feet, Atsushi quickly ran to the door, while the other one was trying to process what had just happened  
He was almost to the door when once again he was tackled to the floor.

"Damn he got us there!"

Grunting from the impact, Atsushi cursed, struggling to get free, knowing this would be his last chance. But they kept a strong hold on him not letting him get away again. Sighing in defeat, Atsushi felt the anger he was feeling drain away until it was burning just beneath the surface. He vowed he would settle this with that guy someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Abe out to be the bad guy. I love Abe, but I figured him and Atsushi just wouldn't get along. And just to be sure, so I'm not confusing anyone Atsushi might have sexual feelings towards Mihashi and he might accept them, but that doesn't mean that he likes Mihashi as a person. It's just lust right now.


	5. Serving the Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is, chapter 5. I was having trouble coming back from that fight scene, (This was almost from Mihashi's point of view. ) but I did it. Enjoy.

Three days after his fight with that catcher from Nishiura, whom he later learned was named Abe, Atsushi was serving his sentence of having to clean the grounds for two hours every day for a month just because he had to fight on the very first day he came to the college. At first they had threatened to throw him out of the school, but thankfully the guys who had stopped the fight had lied and said they were just rough housing and got a little too rowdy.

Though for the life of him he couldn't understand how the school administration believed such a bold faced lie when the two of them had been sporting a black eye, busted lip, bleeding ear, and a number of bite marks between them. He supposed he deserved the punishment. It had been in bad taste that he had been fighting, and he knew his punishment could have been worse, but why, oh, why did they have to make him serve his punishment with the cause of the fight.

He narrowed his eyes until he felt a headache forming as he looked in the direction of the other catcher. Turning his head, he gathered a wade of spit in his mouth, before deliberately sending it flying in the direction of his current number one most hated person. Of course since they were forced to work together, that meant they had to be near each other, and it just so happened that Atsushi's spit was able to travel that distance in no time, landing on the toe of Abe's shoe. 

When an enraged Abe turned his way, Atsushi curled his lip up in a sneer of derision, taunting him to do something about it. As he watched Abe's hands tightened on the rake he had been using a moment ago to clean the grounds before he let it go and rushed in Atsushi's direction, murder in his eyes. Atsushi let his own tool fall to the ground and tensed to meet Abe more than willing to finish their interrupted fight. 

Just as Abe was about to reach him, a blur of red and gold moved between them stopping him short before he could continue.

"A-a-ah-be-kun d-d-don't fight an-anymore."

Mihashi's figure was standing in front of Abe, facing him, with his arms outstretched as he blocked his path. Atsushi paused as his eyes took in the pitcher, taking in a view he wasn't treated to often. 

Forgetting everything else that had been happening, he let his eyes roam Mihashi's backside, flickering over slumped shoulders that were trembling with nerves, roaming past the slight curve of his back before reach the arch of his butt. Sucking in a deep breath through his nostril, Atsushi darted his eyes away from the sight before they were drawn back, the curved of each mound of his butt perfectly shaped by the fabric of his pants. He felt the urge to touch come over him in a wave. And he bit his tongue when the need almost overwhelmed him; caused by Mihashi shifting his weight and making one of his cheeks swell invitingly. Swallowing hard, he raised a trembling hand and covered his eyes so he wasn't being tortured by that sight in front of them anymore.

Turning sharply on his heel he moved so that he was far enough away to ignore Mihashi, without being yelled at for not working with Abe, and went back to raking the leaves off the grass. Unfortunately for him Mihashi, who had gotten a lot bolder in the years since he had seen him, followed behind and was currently standing to the side looking anywhere, but at him. Atsushi watched him from the corner of his eyes, not quite ready to face him yet, content to pretend to ignore him just to see what he would do next.

Keeping one eye on Mihashi as he raked, Atsushi watched as he became twitchier and twitchier. First his head would bob and turn Atsushi's way as if he was getting ready to say something, but then he would bob it just as quickly in the other direction, making him look like one of those bobble head dolls. Then his arms would jerk in this erratic way, that literally just freaked Atsushi out, he didn't want to know what Mihashi was thinking when he made those jesters. And if those movements weren't enough, he kept shifting his weight, like he really had to use the bathroom. All that put together made a freaky looking dance, to what song? Atsushi didn't even want to know. He hadn't been planning to do anything about it, either, if the attendant watching them hadn't started to send suspicious glances his way, like he was the cause of Mihashi's behavior. 

Which in truth he kind of was, but he didn't think it was fair of the guy to just assume it. Grasping the rake’s handle firmly in his hands to keep it from falling over, he turn to Mihashi and impatiently hissed, 

"What is it!?"

Of course he remembered after the fact that this was the worse way to start a conversation with Mihashi. True to memory, Mihashi's whole body just froze and his gaze was stuck on a point beyond Atsushi as if he found something fascinating happening in that area. Wanting to shake him, just to see what he would do, Atsushi restrained himself and asked again in a less harsh tone, 

"What do you want?"

This time he got to watch, as if in slow motion, as Mihashi's body unlocked and loosened up, and he would have complained about the wait, if he hadn't known from experience that that would only make the wait worse. Feeling slightly annoyed, Atsushi went back to his raking knowing that he wasn't likely to hear what Mihashi wanted to tell him anytime soon.

When he was almost done with his raking, he glanced at Mihashi only to see him doing that weird dance again, and looking in the direction of the attendant only confirmed that he was once again on his radar. Clenching his teeth in frustration he glanced at his watch to see how much time he had to go through this and was delighted to find that he had about ten minutes left. Deciding to end this deadlock with Mihashi he turned his way once more,

"Look I'm almost done here, so whatever you want to say to me, it can wait until I get back to the room." 

When Mihashi just stared at him he waved his hand in a shooing motion. He wanted Mihashi gone before the guy decided to come over and add more time to his punishment. And when Mihashi still didn't move he lifted his upper lip in a sneered and snarled,

"If I get into even more trouble because of you, I will make your life a living hell." 

At that Mihashi seemed to get the message and high tailed it off the field and in the direction of the dorms. Sighing to himself, Atsushi loosened muscle that he hadn't realized had been tensed and went back to his work, not liking his resent popularity with the former players of Nishiura high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Mihashi finally spoke. (Even though it was one sentence, but he spoke, I give myself credit for the small things.) I love love love the relationship between Hatake and Abe and if this wasn't a Mihashi/hatake story I would totally put those two together. (whisper: that was another reason why it took so long to write this, but shh, you didn't hear that from me.)


	6. Failed Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I did it! Two chapters in one day. I felt so guilty about not posting recently, that I pushed myself to write this extra chapter. Oh and Mention of characters not apart of oofuri. Enjoy.

Atsushi was not looking forward to this talk with Mihashi, every talk he had ever had with the other guy had always involved him trying to pick out the meaning of a stuttered mess of words. Wanting to put off that disaster of a talk till later, he turned in the direction of the cafeteria. Digging in his pocket for his wallet as he walked, he was thinking about what he would order, when his reaching hand came up empty. Grimacing, he went through his options, he could go to the cafeteria and see if anyone he knew was there, though the chances of that happening were low this being only the third day since he came here.Or he could go back to the dorm where his wallet was, along with Mihashi and his long awkward talk. Crinkling his nose like he smelled something bad, Atsushi continued in the direction of the cafeteria.

Entering, he was a bit disoriented by the blast of noise that hit him the moment he opened the doors and taking in his surrounding he began to search rather desperately for one familiar face he could lean on to get him out of this money-less bind. If he could not find that person then he would be forced to go back, shuddering at that thought, he searched even harder. But it seemed it wasn't to be, out of all the people crowding that room not one of them was a face he knew. Feeling a bit frustrated that he couldn't find anyone, he was just getting ready to give up when he thought he heard for a moment someone calling his name. Looking around with a feeling of hope, he was disappointed when yet again he didn't see anyone. Maybe it was all in his head, there were so many people talking that it was easy to think someone had called him. Turning he begin to trudge his way back to the door of the cafeteria. If he could delay this meeting, he would even if it meant walking as slow as he could to do so.

"Hatake! Where are going!? I know you could hear me calling you!" 

Stopping short in the doorway, Atsushi felt a grin stretch out on his face. Yes! He did it! He found someone who knew him! He turned back to face his would be savior, and literally felt the moment when his grin became forced. Standing before him was one of the guys who had stopped his fight with the other catcher. He wasn't happy to see this guy, no he would rather go back to his room and deal with Mihashi, then talk to this guy, but since he had already responded without checking first to see if he recognized the voice, he was stuck. 

"Hey, I heard what happened from one of the other guys, looks like you got in trouble from that fight, though from what I hear we saved your ass from being expelled." 

Atsushi felt his grin becoming more and more strained as this idiot kept talking about things he really did not want to hear. Especially, after he had just finished serving a sentence of his punishment.

"Come on I'm sure the other guys would be really happy to see that you're still safe and sound in this school, oh and you'll never believe who I ran into before you- ah! But wait I don't want to ruin the surprise."

And with that he grabbed Atsushi by the arm and dragged him over to a table full of people. 

"Everyone look at who I got!"

It seemed like all of the people who had stopped the fight were there, and like every last one of them wanted pounded him on the back, and ask the same silly question, "So, are you and Abe friends now?" with the same devilish smile of derision, making him feel like he would explode. But that wasn't the worse of it, because seated at the table with them was none other than, Abe and Mihashi. The former one he didn't care to see and the latter one he had been avoiding. Why the hell was he force to go through this when the reason he couldn't go back to his room was here in the first place? The guy catching sight of where Atsushi's eyes were laughed and said,

"Oh yeah him, you know he was so worried about getting back to the dorms to talk to you, something about not making you wait, and look at this YOU were more than willing to make him wait, hahaha!" 

Atsushi never thought there would be anyone capable of pissing him off as much as Abe was able to but this guy, this guy was able to go above and beyond that. Sucking in a deep breath to cool his anger he looked at the guy and spoke for the first time,

"I was just going to get me something to eat to bring back so I wasn't hungry during our talk."

A lie, the biggest lie he told today, he had not been planning to go back to the dorm anytime soon and it seemed the other guy knew that for he snorted and said cheekily,

"Suuure you did, but now that you both are here there is no need for that, and don't worry we'll get you food and will even pay for the meal so you two can have your very important talk."

"Hey guys let’s give these two love birds some time alone so they can have their talk." 

And with a laugh and a wink he pulled a protesting Abe up by the arm and dragged him away from it the table, the other guys trailing behind in a wave of shoving and joking. Atsushi felt his shoulders slump, before he glanced at Mihashi, and saw that he was doing his bobble head dance again. He felt his lips twitch down in an exaggerated frown of distaste as he Forced his legs to move, he pulled out a chair and sat down across from Mihashi, wondering why he always seemed to be in a situation where he had to talk things out with someone. Though he was pretty sure this one wouldn’t end up as a fight, not with the way Mihashi was. Taking in another breath, this time so he wouldn't yell at Mihashi to stop that weird dance, he said as calmly as he could,

"What do you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, will Mihashi speak or wont he? Even I don't know, hopefully I'll have the chapter done by next week.


	7. The odd Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long everyone. My only excuse is that I didn't know what Mihashi wanted to say to Atsushi. (Stupid me set up for them to talk without a clue on what they were going to talk about.) Well I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

Atsushi sat in front of Mihashi waiting for him to speak. Knowing from experience that it would take longer for Mihashi to speak if you were staring at him, Atsushi turned his attention to the window on his left, taking in the sight of a mock baseball game and wishing he was out there with them.

Sighing in frustration, Atsushi wondered what he had done in his past life to earn this recent batch of misfortune. Finding the sight of that baseball game too tempting Atsushi brought his attention back to Mihashi wondering what was talking him so long to talk.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at Mihashi trying to see how close he was to talking, only to find Mihashi staring at him as if he was the most fascinating thing he had ever come across.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Atsushi turned to Mihashi and repeated his question,

"What do you want?" this time letting the impatience he was feeling slip into his voice.

The moment the words were out of his mouth Mihashi's whole body twitched and he flushed a bright pink color that reached all the way to his ears. A bit taken aback by this reaction Atsushi sent Mihashi a curious look, wondering what he had done to get him to act like that.

But before he could think more on it, Mihashi began to speak, pink face oddly emphasizing the words he was saying,

"Ha-ha-hatake, I- three d-d-ays a-a-a-ago. You-you-" And he cut off the flush that had just been a slight shade of pink now a full on deep red color.

Feeling his eyes widen Atsushi took in what he said and thought back to three days ago, not sure if he remembered doing anything that would cause a person to look as embarrassed as Mihashi was.

Thinking hard, all he could remember of that day was his fight with that jerk and the fear he had felt when he thought he was going to be kicked out. Wrinkling his nose in confusing he turned to Mihashi once more figure he would do better to get it out of him.

"I did? What? What did I do to make you so embarrassed?"

It seemed like he had asked the dumbest question in the world for Mihashi stared at him with eyes wide and mouth agape. Slightly insulted by the look he was getting Atsushi ran a hand through his hair before clenching his jaw in anger,

"Look, you said you wanted to talk to me but all you're doing here is wasting my time. Now, you either get to the point or I'm leaving. Cause honestly it make no difference to me whether I hear what you have to say or not."

Those words seemed to snap Mihashi out of whatever trance he was in for he rushed to speak. Unfortunately, his haste made the words out of his mouth even more intellegeable,

"Y-you...hand...mo...ving...o-o-o-o...p-p-p-pe..n-n-nis...lotion...how?"

Staring at Mihashi Atsushi wondered if he had heard correctly, pretty sure he had heard the word penis in that sentence. Glancing at Mihashi as a sense of dread was flooding through him, he wasn't as surprised this time to see the full on flush on Mihashi's face.

No in fact he was expecting it, for he had suddenly remembered what had happened to him earlier before his fight with the catcher. Feeling a flush of his own creep up over his face Atsushi tried his best to make the most threatening face he could, given the situation,

"You, you know what's going to happen to you if you tell anyone about that. I'm warning you the moment I hear even a hint of this from someone I-"

"NO! N-n-n-no. I-I-I-I was-n't going t-t-o tell anyone."

Atsushi calmed down after the threat of discovery was gone and looked at Mihashi once more, this time narrowing his eyes in concentration, trying to think of why Mihashi would bring this up if he wasn't planning on telling anyone about it.

"I-I wa-wan-want you to-"

And here Mihashi paused once more, shifting his weight in the chair and looking anywhere but at Atsushi as his face grew redder by the second. Impatient to know where Mihashi was going with this now that he didn't have to fear being embarrassed he barked out an exasperated,

"Come on!" Mihashi looked up and met his eyes for the first time since their talk began and spoke a sentence that shocked Atsushi to his toes,

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-want to see y-y-you d-d-do that again."

Atsushi couldn't say what freaked him out more the fact that Mihashi wanted to see him masturbating again or the fact that his body had become instantly hard the moment he processed what Mihashi said. Feeling a bit desperate, Atsushi looked at Mihashi with a slightly crazed look before asking,

"Why!? Is this some sick game you feel that you can get away with!? Oh, I get it you think that just because you saw that you can make fun of me and try to get me to do things for you! Is that it!? Well it's not happening! I am not doing that for you and the next time you have a thought like that keep it to yourself!"

As he yelled, he watched Mihashi sink lower and lower into his seat, his face becoming a pale moon as tears formed in his eye. The worse part of it all being that he was intensely aroused and wanted to pull Mihashi from the chair and-

Clutching his head to stop his mind from going in that direction, he stood up from his chair adjusting his pants as he did, and ignoring the look Mihashi was sending to his waistline, before making a beeline for the cafeteria door feeling anything but hungry at the moment.

Thinking only of getting back to his room where he could get rid of this erection, he didn't notice he was being followed until he entered the room and went to close the door only to find it stopped by a hand attached to the very person he had been running away from:

Mihashi Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see? Mihashi spoke. Yay. Hopefully this wont be a lie, but I do plan to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day, though it might not happen, who knows. Anyways thanks for reading and now I go to work on the next chapter.


	8. We made a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I made the deadline I made for myself this time. (Wow, I was able to complete two chapters today.) Enjoy.

Why was Mihashi here? What cruel person was trying to ruin his life by making this happen?

Wanting to scream at the injustices of the world, Atsushi wanted to push Mihashi out the room, but knew that would only get him into trouble if it was found out he locked his roommate out of the room.

Taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves Atsushi looked at Mihashi and snarled,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Expecting him to flinch, or at least to pull back in fear, he was shocked when Mihashi looked him in the eyes and said clearly,

“I want to see.”

Feeling like a mouse in front of a cat, Atsushi moved back a bit going further into the room, anything to get him as far away from Mihashi before he gave into his urges.

While he was wondering what would be the fastest way to get Mihashi to go away without having to do what he wanted, Mihashi had closed the distance between them until he suddenly felt a pressure against the front of his pants and saw Mihashi's hand massaging him through his jeans.

In full blown panic mode, Atsushi jumped back excited and scared of this side to Mihashi he hadn't even known had existed. His eyes landed on Mihashi and he instantly regretted it for at that moment Mihashi's cheeks were flushed, and he was currently staring at the hand that had been fondling Atsushi with a decidedly excited look.

Turning away from Mihashi and sitting on his bed, Atsushi waited until he had Mihashi's attention before unzipping his pants,

"Fine I will do this for you just this once, but in exchange I want you to do something for me."

He watched as Mihashi dragged his attention from his crotch and nodded,

"Wh-what d-d-do you...m-m-m-me d-d-do?"

Somewhat gratified to hear Mihashi stuttering again, he thought of the perfect way to make it so that Mihashi wouldn't want to do this ever again.

"I want you to strip for me."

And when Mihashi's eyes widened and his hands clutched his shirt, Atsushi knew he had guessed right.

"Well, if you want to see me do this I'm going to need some type of stimulation and since you're the only one here well..."

It seemed some of the excitement died in Mihashi's eyes and he frowned, but just as fast a smile spread on his face and he turned to his side of the room and began to rummage through his stuff, until he pulled out a magazine with a naked woman on the cover,

"W-w-w-wi-will th-this do?"

Atsushi had to give him credit for trying to avoid this, but he wasn't going to let him get away with this so easily. If he was forced to show Mihashi himself masturbating then he sure as hell was going to masturbate to Mihashi stripping or the whole thing was off.

Pretending to think about it, he gestured for Mihashi to hand the magazine to him making a show of flipping through the pages before putting it down and saying,  
"Yeah they are pretty hot, but nothing beats seeing a naked body close enough to touch, now strip, or I won’t do it."

Another frown crossed Mihashi's face as he once again looked at Atsushi's crotch as if he really wanted to see but didn't know if he wanted to see enough to strip. Grinning in a confident way he didn't feel, Atsushi thrust his hips up and said,

"If you aren't planning on taking off your clothes, could you leave? I've got to take care of this soon or it will start to hurt."

When Mihashi's eyes seemed to glaze over, Atsushi knew he had won, today was the day he would see Mihashi naked. And regretfully that thought was too much excitement for his body to handle, causing him to cum right there, without having a chance to even touch his penis.

Twitching and stifling a moan, Atsushi felt a flush of mortification spread over his face as a wet spot spread over the front of his jeans. Seeing Mihashi's eyes stray down, taking in the moment he spotted the stain, and wanting to hurt him when he sees the realization on his face mixed with bemusement.

Getting to his feet, as rage coursed through him at the thought that he was being laughed at by someone like Mihashi. Closing in on him, Atsushi grabbed Mihashi by his arms shaking him in his anger,

"Who are you to laugh at me!? You think it's funny!? Huh!?"

Getting a terrified look in response, he sneered,

"Well since you got to see what you wanted, I think it's about time you pay up."

Mihashi's eyes widened and he struggled to break from his grip, "N-n-n-n-n-no!"

"What do you mean no!? We had a deal!"

With that Atsushi reached for Mihashi's shirt, and yanked on it ripping it open, button's flying everywhere. Yanking on the shirt until it came off; he tossed it aside before reaching for Mihashi's undershirt and pulling it over his head.

Turning a bit to throw away that piece of clothing also, he turned back for a sight that made his pants painfully tight. Mihashi having put some distance between them was standing against the wall his arms wrapped around his stomach and staring at him with huge tear filled eyes.

Sucking in a sudden breath, Atsushi had to steady himself to stop himself from jumping Mihashi right then and there. He let his eyes trail over tear stained cheeks, past a flushed neck and down until his they finally landed on Mihashi's chest.

Running his hungry gaze over the pale skin, he had to clench his hands into fist to stop himself from touching when his eyes made contact with the dark pink of hardened nipples decorating the expanse of white.

Groaning out in frustration, Atsushi yanked down his pants, and grabbed his penis running his hand up and down his shaft as he took in the sight of Mihashi's naked chest, never thinking that he could be so aroused over just looking at someone's chest.

As he watched color seemed to flood over that expanse of white turning it a peachy color, and it seemed those nipples rose and fell at a quicker pace, driving him crazy. Making him want to suck on them, and play with them.

He imagined running his tongue over one pink nipple, while using his hand to mold and pinch and play with the other- choking on a gasp as a shot of intense pleasure went through him, hand involuntarily jerking up as he spasmed.

Shuddering, he opened his eyes not sure when he had closed them, only to catch sight of Mihashi still against the wall, breathing hard and looking at him with a glazed look.

Swallowing hard, Atsushi mentally slapped himself, stopping himself before he did something to Mihashi and instead pulled up his pants, and left the room before he really lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like? Did you like that hint of strength that showed up in Mihashi? Lol. I had fun writing it although Atsushi's fit of rage really made me want to push things but since this a love story (and not a yaoi love story at that) I was not going to push it and kept it clean, heh heh. Well, feel free to comment if you have any questions. See you next chapter.


End file.
